


For A Good Time

by nepenthe_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dick Pics, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Steve has fallen into a rut in his life. He decides to get out of this rut by going on a road trip, finding a number written on a bathroom stall, and sending a dick pic to it. Not his finest moment but it did promise a good time in return.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	For A Good Time

It was just supposed to be a quick rest stop. A bathroom break to answer the call of nature after hours of driving cross country. It was supposed to be barely a blip on the map in the course of Steve’s life but in the end it turned out to be so very much more.

On the side of the stall was a message written in sharpie ‘for a good time call Tony’ followed by a number. This wasn’t the first time that Steve had ever encountered a message like that written on the stall of a public bathroom. It was probably just some random person playing a prank on a friend of theirs. That was one of the best case scenarios that Steve could think of. One of the worst cases was a bitter ex trying to get people to harass their previous partner.

Given all of that Steve had always ignored those messages. He thought they were juvenile and not worth the time it would take to think about them. This time was different though. This time he saved the number in his contacts before getting back on his motorcycle and continuing to drive on.

He wasn’t sure why he did it. It could be because he was lonely. He hadn’t had a real relationship in over a year now and he wasn’t much one for one night stands. He had a right hand that worked perfectly fine thank you very much and there were no awkward conversations with it when it was over.

He might have copied down the number because life itself had gotten more than a little boring at this point. Day in and day out, nothing ever really changed. He got up, went to work, came home, went to bed, and started it all over again the next day. Everything was predictable and while that may have been by Steve’s own creation, even he was getting tired of it. That was why he had taken time off of work and gone off on a completely unplanned and impromptu road trip across the country. There were no designated stops to make and nowhere that he needed to be by a certain time. The destination didn’t matter in the slightest. It was all about the journey and getting out of the rut that he had found himself in.

Maybe that was really why he had copied down that number. The normal everyday Steve never would have considered doing such a thing and for this trip Steve had been trying to do the exact opposite of what everyday Steve would do.

As he got back on his bike Steve thought about what kind of person would end up with their number on a bathroom stall in the middle of nowhere. Was it someone local to the area that used that rest stop frequently? Was it someone like him that had just been passing through and was now states away from this little no name place? Was the name put there as a deliberate and thought out choice or was it just as spur of the moment as Steve copying it down had been?

Steve also couldn’t help but wonder if this mysterious Tony really could give a good time. He wondered if they would be the type to lead or follow. He wondered if they gave a good time only to their partner or if they had a string of unattached lovers left in their wake. Steve couldn’t help but prefer that last option.

Everyday Steve didn’t do one night stands but maybe road trip Steve could make an exception. It was road trip Steve that thought about that number sitting tucked away in his phone as the miles flew by on his motorcycle. Who was on the other end of that number? What kind of person got their number written on a bathroom stall in the middle of nowhere? Was this person actually good for a good time? Would even road trip Steve have the courage to text it to find out?

By the time he checked into a motel for the night he was already semi hard and wanting. He got to his room and immediately stripped down before crawling into bed, taking himself in hand and jerking himself off nice and slow. He wanted to make the moment last as long as possible.

He imagined picking up his phone and calling the number and finding the person to be just as hot and bothered as Steve was right now. They would have the sweetest voice that would talk Steve through exactly how they wanted him to jerk off. They would be so turned on that they would get themselves out of their own pants to jerk off with him, unable to resist. It was all so clear in his mind that Steve pulled out his phone and stared at the number that had penetrated his thoughts so much ever since he had seen it this afternoon.

Looking at the contact in his phone Steve imagined what would happen if he actually did dial that number and see if the person on the other end really could provide a good time. Just the thought made more precum ooze out of the tip of Steve’s dick making the slide of his hand over his length that much smoother. Biting his lip Steve acted on his lust before he had a chance to second guess himself and change his mind to make a far more rational decision.

Snapping a picture of his hard and leaking dick, Steve typed out a message to go along with the picture. _Got your number off a bathroom stall saying you promised a good time. I’ve certainly got a good time going here if you want to join_. Before he could think twice about it, he was hitting the send button and listening to the little whoosh sound that meant his actions were done without a way to undo them.

His dick twitched in his hand as he imagined what this other person might be thinking when they opened that text. Would they be horrified at an unsolicited dick pic? Would they be turned on at the large tool that Steve had to offer? Would they respond and say anything to the stranger that was sending them dick pics in the middle of the night or just delete it and block his number? There were so many different possibilities and Steve’s mind practically whirled as he thought through each of them.

His hand was practically flying across his dick as his mind supplied his with image after image of what could happen. It was almost a complete shock to Steve when his phone pinged with an incoming text. Steve’s hand froze on his dick as his other thumbed open the messenger to read what had been sent to him, not sure what to expect.

_Not sure if sending unsolicited dick pics to numbers you got off a bathroom wall is the best way to go about finding an interested partner. On the other hand I do have to admit that I’m really into what you’ve got going there. Give me just a minute and I’ll catch right up._

Steve groaned and had to squeeze at the base of his dick to keep from shooting off right then and there reading those words. It was everything that he could have possibly wanted when he sent that text and everything that he was just as certain that he wouldn’t have received. He knew, deep down, just how creepy his text could and should have come across and yet somehow this Tony on the other end was responding in kind back to him. It was like a wet dream come true.

Once he had control of himself again and was confident that he wasn’t about to end the night just as it was starting to get good, Steve went back to stroking himself light and slow. He wanted to know what this Tony had up his sleeves that made him such a good time. The picture that he got back a minute later threatened to end the night for Steve all over again.

The attached image was a hard cock flushed nice and red with a gold Prince Albert ring pierced just under the head. Beside the cock was a digital watch showing the time and date as proof that the picture had just been taken and wasn’t one stolen from online.

Steve could just imagine getting his mouth all over that. Playing his tongue over the ring, sucking and tugging on it lightly to make the other man moan out beneath him as he took the mysterious stranger apart.

_So beautiful. Would love to get my mouth all over that_ , Steve wrote back.

Steve brought his fist to the head of his cock and rubbed his thumb just under the tip where the piercing was on the other man. A moan rumbled from his chest at the new spike of pleasure. Steve couldn’t imagine having a needle anywhere near his own cock but if the piercing felt anywhere near as good as playing with the same area with his fingers then he could see why someone else would go for it.

The next time Steve’s phone lit up it wasn’t with a text message. Instead it was an incoming call from the man he had been sexting. That acted as a bit of cold water to his erection. It was one thing to text a man he didn’t know pictures of his dick to get off to but quite another to actually talk to him.

Today had been a day for impulsivity though and Steve decided that if he was in for a penny then he was in for a pound as well. Hitting the accept button, Steve held the phone up to his ear.

“Hello,” Steve answered.

“Hey there hot stuff,” a husky voice replied. “Sexy voice to go with the sexy equipment you’re packing there.”

Steve huffed out a laugh but relaxed further into the bed. Focusing only on the reason for the call in the first place was something that he could do. It was all about living out this one time fantasy and getting off to a well hung stranger that promised a good time and was so far living up to that promise.

“Happy that I can deliver that. You aren’t so bad looking yourself,” Steve complimented.

“You’re just saying that because of the jewelry. All the guys say that when they see it,” Tony purred through the phone. “Can I get a name to go with the sexy pictures or should I just keep thinking of you as Hot Cock in my head?”

The original huff of laughter turned into a full blown chuckle. It was kind of nice in Steve’s opinion to not only get off but to have fun doing it. He had always figured if you weren’t having fun with your partner than you should get a better one.

“Name’s Steve,” he said over the phone as he got his hand going again on his cock. “I guess it’s fair to tell you since your name was on the bathroom wall with your number and I wouldn’t want to have you at a disadvantage. That and while Hot Cock might be flattering and accurate, it’s not the most charming name out there.”

“Oh no, you’re totally going into my contact list as Hot Cock. It’s a done deal. Your name is just so I know what to shout out when I finish,” Tony said back with an air of confidence that Steve knew he had no chance of talking him out of it.

Steve grinned into the phone and let out a moan that he made sure was loud enough to be heard over the phone. “Well I can certainly tell you that my cock is hot right now for you. I’m leaking all over the place, so hard. I nearly came when you sent that picture of your cock with the ring on it. I meant what I said. I’d love to get my mouth around it, suck on it until you were screaming out my name.”

That drew a matching moan through the other end of the phone and Steve could hear the distinct sound of flesh on flesh as Tony was obviously jerking himself off to what Steve was saying. It was a heady feeling for Steve to know that this perfect stranger was getting off to him, his cock and his voice taking someone else up through their own pleasure.

“You like that thought don’t you,” Steve continued. “You like the idea of my mouth all over you, sucking you down, pulling on that ring.”

“Fuck yes,” Tony hissed out. “Want to bury myself deep in your throat. Fuck you ‘til you you can’t talk the next day.”

Steve groaned, swallowing hard. He could almost feel that cock deep in his throat stretching him open until he’d be hoarse the next day. Knowing it was because he had gotten the chance to taste that cock and make the other man feel incredible would make it totally worth the sore throat the next day.

“I would love that,” Steve promised. “Would love tasting your cock, swallowing your cum. Would also love a chance to get at your ass. Feel it opening up for me, filling you with my cock, watching you split open for me.”

A loud moan echoed over the phone for a long minute. “Fuck, oh fuck Steve. Yeah, fuck me open on your cock. Need to feel you splitting me open. Need to feel every inch of that monster inside me.”

The more Tony talked the closer Steve got to the edge. His hand was practically flying over his dick as he squeezed himself tight.

“Yeah, you’d take it so good wouldn’t you Tony. I’d fuck you until you couldn’t walk the next day. You’d still be feeling me days later. I’d ruin you for every other cock. Come on Tony. Come for me. Come for my cock,” Steve growled out the order, his dirty talk suffering as most of his blood traveled south to his dick instead of his brain.

On the other end of the phone Tony grunted and huffed. Steve might not have been able to see him but he knew the sounds of someone coming. That was the last straw for Steve as he came over his fist and shot over his stomach with the force of his orgasm.

Steve’s hard breathing sounded down the phone for Tony to hear, mingling together with Tony’s own. When his cock became too sensitive to keep jerking off Steve had to reluctantly admit that he had wrung every drop of pleasure that he was going to get from it right now and let it go. Now that their mutual pleasure had come to an end however, Steve wasn’t sure how to finish off the phone call. This was something that everyday Steve had no practice with and road trip Steve was coming up at a loss as well.

Luckily Tony seemed to know what to say and took the lead. “I enjoyed that. Hopefully it was the good time that the bathroom wall promised.”

“The bathroom wall did not lie,” Steve said as he practically melted into the motel bed, at ease from his orgasm. “I’m glad that I copied down your number.”

Tony hummed into the other end of the phone. “Feel free to call it again if you’re ever feeling in the mood for another good time.”

Before Steve could respond in either the positive or negative Tony hung up the phone and the call ended. Steve supposed that it was for the best. This way the offer was out there without either of them having made any promises that might not be kept.

Looking down at his phone, Steve saved the number with Tony’s name. One never knew when they might be on a road trip again and would be in need of a good time.


End file.
